iHave girlfriend number two
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Reuploaded Carly is dating Shelby but when she slacks of whoese there to pick it up


A/N: Hello CAM fans. It is I David, Mr. SDR the prince of Liley the Renegade of SheHasMyHeart but known all over as SilverDragonRanger09. Now you may be asking yourselves what is a guy claiming to be the prince of Liley doing here in CAM world. To be honest I love this pairing and I wanted to apply my talents to it so and plus I mean Sam obviously gay and is obviously in love with Carly. I mean the pet name the fact that she almost never leaves Carly's apartment and lets not forget the pet names. Its like Nick won't go through the trouble of hiding it. Anyway this fic was inspired by Pleasure P's song Boy friend number two so I decided to run with the idea of the song. For your own safety I must warn you this story contains femslash

Disclaimer: I only own the plot not iCarly 

**Carly Shay sat on her bed and with her arms folded watching her girlfriend pack. "I wish you didn't have to go so soon. I mean your fight isn't for another month," she said continuing to watch Shelby pack. **

**Carly had been dating for little over a year ever since their fight. Carly always knew she liked girls and was instantly taken with the young female fighter. Her love life with Shelby had been great at first. Often nights were spent **with the two of them in the iCarly studio hanging with Sam and Freddie. Or at the Groovie Smoothie sharing a large strawberry banana mango smoothie while turning down T-Bo trying to sell them beagles or pickles or any other food he could fit on a stick. But as the relationship progressed Carly began to feel pushed aside for Shelby's career.

Not that she didn't support her girlfriends fighting career. In fact it was her in ring confidence that drew Carly to her. She was amazed by how Shelby could be so vicious in the ring. But so gentle and loving out of it. But she felt neglected for Shelby's fighting in more ways than one, but yet she was still so in love with her.

"Carls I have to this is Chris Cyborge. This could be the biggest fight of my career. I have to start fight camp now to get in shape," Shelby said stuffing her sweats into her bag.

"Yeah I know you said the same thing about Gina Carano a few months ago remember," Carly said in an agitated tone. 

" Come on don't be like that you knew what it was going to be like this sometimes when we started going out. Shelby said still packing with her back turned to Carly.

"Yeah I know," Carly said getting up and walking to Shelby and wrapping her arms around her neck. " You know..... we.... haven't ... had any Carly Shelby time lately...... how about..... I loosen you up....... before you go train....huh," Carly said placing kisses on Shelby's neck. 

"As tempting as that sounds babe. You know the rules no sex during training," Shelby said nudging her girlfriend away.

"Looks you've been in training for past seven months," Carly said under her breath as she angrily remembered the last time she and Shelby had been intimate. She also remembered it was right along that time she began her affair with Sam.

**Flashback:**

_Carly was sitting in her loft on the couch crying watching a marathon of Drake and Josh reruns. Watching the show always made her feel good when she was upset. Her brother Spencer said it was because she looked identical to the character Megan. A fact that she denied stating she was prettier than her and then point out the fact that her brother looked like the character "Crazy" Steve. Carly sat on the couch crying over the fight her and Shelby had when she heard the door open. _

"_Hey cupcake Fred-dork's out with Melanie, and I came to eat all........... Carly are you crying," Sam asked stopping in mid stride behind the couch. "Oh my god you are crying. What happened" she continued as she hopped over the back of the couch._

"_Oh Sam .... its Shelby," Carly sobbed whipping her tears._

"_I Knew it! Did that bitch her hands on you Carly huh? If she did I swear I'll kill her I'll snap her neck with my bare hands if she hurt you," Sam said pulling Carly close to herself letting her tears soak into her shirt._

"_Sam! she didn't hurt me not physically anyway," Carly said feeling comfort in the blonde girl's arms as she cried on her shoulder. "We.... we ..... had a fight....and she bailed," Carly said barring her face in her best friend's shirt. "It was all my fault I pissed her off," Carly said._

"_No its not Carls and don't you say it is she's being bitch, and__you deserve better. Someone whose gonna treat you like the queen you are. Someone who understands you, whose gonna treat you right," Sam said stroking Carly's hair._

"_Thanks Sam. you always know what to say," Carly said feeling closer to her best friend inside her comforting arms. It was true for all of Samantha Puckett's violent and borderline criminal behavior there was a truly sweet side that very few got to see. "Sam did you mean what you said. You know about killing Shelby if she you know put her hands on me," Carly asked looking up into Sam's bright blue eyes._

"_Any thing for you Carly I love you," Sam said hoping that her best friend for so many years didn't and at the same time did pick up on the true meaning of her words. The truth was Sam was in love with Carly ever since the day they met and fought over a ham sandwich. And was in fact jealous of Shelby she had always wanted to be Carly's first girlfriend and hated that the young cage fighter had stolen that from her. _

"_Aw Sam you're so sweet" Carly said placing a soft kiss on Sam's cheek. She the looked eyes with Sam's electric blue eyes and claimed the blonde's lips with hers in a firm soft kiss which deepened . "Sam !... Sam no we can't do this its not right," Carly said coming back to reality as she Sam start to push her down onto the couch. _

"_Yes we can and it is," Sam said trying to put her weight on top of the brunette pressing her knee into Carly's jean covered center leaning in for another kiss._

"_S....S ...Sam no I'm with Shelby. I love her," Carly said stopping Sam's actions._

"_Well I love you Carly! Can't you see that I'm in love with you. That I want to be with you love you , care for you. That I can give you everything Shelby can't," Sam said._

_At her best friends admission of love Carly leaned up to search her eyes for signs of falsehood finding none she leaned in for another kiss stopping short. " Sam I do have feelings for you and I do love you. But I'm in love Selby and I don't. Sam it would be wrong. I'd feeeel...... oh like was using you," Carly said moaning the last part as Sam's knee pressed into her center. _

" _Then use me Carly.......... Use me to give you......... what Shelby won't.......... I don't care if you stay with her............ I just want to be with you........ even If I'm a sideline chick....... I'll do anything you want baby that's how much in love with you I am....... I'll do what ever I have to too show you that like right now I'm gonna make you forget about that fight with poor little Shelby," Sam said as she trailed butterfly kisses from her ear to her jaw line. "So let me do it Carly . Let me fix it," Sam said in a lustful whisper as her hand found its way into Carly's pants _

"_OHH SAM! YES FIX IT!.............,"_

**END OF FLASH BACK:**

"Carly, Carly!" Shelby said trying to snap her girlfriend out of her daze.

" What?..... What'd you say ," Carly said coming out of the memory of the first night her and her other girlfriend made love. Carly was in fact still in love with Shelby. But Sam gave Carly the love and raw passionate fire that her and Shelby once had. A fire she craved. 

"I said that Caesar is outside and I have to go could you walk me to the door," Shelby said grabbing her gym bag and suitcase. 

"Sure," Carly said as she grabbed Shelby's other bag and walked her through the kitchen to the elevator.

"Hey don't pout ok I'll be back before you know it. And when I get back we can cuddle up and watch a movie. Then we could take a nice long bubble bath. Then after that we can do a little this," Shelby said French kissing the slightly shorter brunette.

"Any movie but _School of Rock_. You know how much I hate that one," Carly said breaking the kiss. (A/N: Okay last joke about Miranda Cosgrove's career I swear)

"Okay love you baby bye," Shelby said stepping onto the elevator.

"Love you too," Carly said as the elevator doors closed.

It had been a few hours since Shelby left and Carly began to feel lonely. She would have the house to herself since Shelby was gone and Spencer had gone to Canada for a sculptors retreat. Feeling her loneliness and other things get the best of pulled out her cell phone and dialed the only person who could cure both problems. 

"_Hello sexy," _Came Sam's voice on the other end of the phone.

" Hey Sam you busy," Carly asked.

"_You know I always got time for you baby what you need. Oh did Shelbitch leave you without giving you a "proper" goodbye," _Sam said using her nickname for Shelby with a mocking tone. "_And now you need second string to come off the bench_," She continued.

"Sam I wish you wouldn't talk like that," Carly said with a slight whine in her voice.

"_Why?" _Sam asked.

"Because it makes me sound like a hoe. And besides you know I feel bad about this," Carly said truthfully. Carly did feel bad about her relationship with Sam not because she felt deeply wrong for cheating on Shelby which she did. But because she felt she was taking advantage of her best friend's true love for her.

"_Hey don't say that you're not a hoe ok. You just love two people at the same time. One who loves you so much that she's willing to play second to some chick who'd only spend quality time with you if had EVER LAST printed across your head," Sam said. _

"Are you coming over or what?," Carly asked in mock anger trying to hide her laughter . That was one of the things she cherished about the blonde girl she could always make her laugh no matter what the situation was.

"_Sure thing let me get in the shower I'll be over in an hour," _Sam said hanging up the phone. 

Carly found herself lying on the couch watching TV in her night shirt and shorts. I t was past when Sam said she'd show up. Carly didn't really mind this Sam was always late she was used to it by now. But her need for Sam's warmth and closeness was getting the best of her. She felt herself get angry at Sam for being late and began feeling like she had been stood up by a girlfriend. Something that before that moment she never truly thought of Sam as. Not wanting to think too much about it she let herself start to doze off. She then suddenly the weight of another body on her. Then she felt a pair of soft lips that tasted of ham and fat-cakes connect with hers a taste that she had grown to love over the past few months. "Umm what took you so long," Carly asked her forehead pressed to Sam's.

"Damn jank moped wouldn't start, so I had to wait for the battery to charge," Sam explained placing another kiss on Carly's lips this one deeper than the last one. She licked Carly's lips asking for entrance which Carly granted, and allowed letting Sam's tongue dominate hers as hands began to roam.

"Sam...I've ..missed you so much," Carly said in between kisses as she removed Sam's tank -top.

"I've..... missed you too cupcake," Sam said as she removed Carly's night shirt. placing kisses on Carly's neck trailing down her body. Sam's mouth found its way to Carly's perky breast sucking first the right one then the taking her time to carefully lick and nibble each nipple till they were hard and ridged .

"Oh Sam!, " Carly moaned as Sam trailed down her body alternating between bite and licks. Carly truly loved Sam's love making style. Shelby's style while good was by comparison was weak and plane to when matched to Sam. Sam did things in the bedroom that bordered on making Jenna Jameson, Mika Tan, and Jada Fire look like nuns and Lil Kim lyrics seem like gospel music, The girl was a savage beast in the bed and Carly loved it.

Sam made her way to the waistband of Carly's shorts and pulled them away with her teeth while she used her hands to remove first her jeans and panties then her bra as she kissed her way back up Carly's thighs. She then spread the brunette girl's legs and took in the sight of her glistening wet folds. Sam then placed her index a forefinger inside Carly while capturing her lips in a hard kiss causing both girls to moan into each others mouths. After a few minutes Sam broke the kiss and removed the fingers and said, "Damn baby you're creaming already. First shift must be asleep on the job huh," with a cocky smile licking the thick juices from her fingers.

"Sam please not now! Don't stop baby please !" Carly panting want desperately for Sam to continue pleasuring her.

Sam gave Carly a mischievous grin and began ease down Carly's body. She then stopped at Carly's pubic mound and smiled up at Carly and said, "Close your eyes." Once Carly hade her eyes completely closed Sam clicked her tongue three times against her teeth then lowered her head between Carly's thighs.

"AWW SHIT! SAM!," Carly howled at the unexpected feel of Sam's vibrating tongue ring connected with her clit bringing upon a tidal wave of unbridled ecstasy over her. body.

"Um damn you taste like ice cream," Sam said momentarily breaking contact with Carly's sex before continuing to lap hungrily at her girlfriend's savory delights. As if marking she was a lioness marking her territory and trying to prove that as the second girlfriend she would do what ever it was she needed to move up in rank she began to spell her entire name across Carly's swollen clit. Taking her time on the S, and the T's. 

Carly began to pound her fist into the couch and arch her center into Sam's savage tongue tossing her head back in forth in wanton pleasure. She somehow tangled her hand into Sam's thick blonde curls forcing her tongue deeper into her sex. "OH! OUM! FUCK! AHHH! GOD DAMN IT!," Carly screamed as the long needed orgasm erupted from her very core. Carly had had many orgasms with Shelby but they were nothing compared to the heights Sam brought her to. No with Sam it was if the other girl knew her inside and out, and that thrilled Carly's soul.

Giving Carly no time to recover Sam straddled Carly's thigh and reinserted index and fore finger and clamped her mouth to the brunette's causing her brown eyes to open. Allowing her to taste her own juices. Sam then began to grind her center against Carly's thigh. "Umm Carly," Sam moaned from the beautiful friction.

"FUCK ME SAM! FUCK MEE!," Carly screamed as she dug her nails into her Sam's back feeling the blonde's thumb on her clit. " OH SAM YES!" she howled like a banshee as Sam's skillful fingers touch her g-spot.

"Oh Yeah you like that Carly," Sam moaned feeling her own peak painfully close grinding her center harder into the brunette's thigh. "Tell... me Carly whose better ..... huh ...me or Shelby" Sam panted.

"YOU SAM! YOUUU!," Carly whaled on the edge of her second orgasm.

"AHH! FUCK CARLY BABY!," Sam moaned her passion getting the best of her. "WHAT'S MY NAME!" Sam grunted in a dominating tone as sweat poured from her forehead.

"SA.... SAM!," Carly panted her face turning red and her eyes clinched shut her peak inching closer and closer.

"AGAIN! SAY IT AGAIN!," Sam ordered her orgasm only seconds away.

"SAM, SAM PU.....PUCKETT!" Carly screamed her own very hard orgasm a hair away.

"OH I'M CUMMING BABY....... SCREAM IT! SCREAM MY FUCKING NAME!," Sam said as orgasm hit.

"SAAAAAAAAAMM!" Carly screamed as her peak hit. To say it was the best orgasm in Carly's life was understatement Carly's brown eyes opened and were glassed over and she saw fireworks and stars explode in front of them. " Sam oh Sam," she said in a voice barely above a whisper as she closed her eyes in a full orgasmic blackout. 

"Huh.... ha... lets see Shelby Marx do that.... Huh cupcake," Sam said pulling Carly into her arms as she caught her breath.

"Whose Shelby Marx?," Carly said still floating on the river of orgasmic bliss. Causing Sam two let a cocky smile play across her face.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well CAM fans did you like it I hope so. Remember reviews are love so please hit that green box well I'm off to watch my beautiful Gothic wife Abby from NCIS solve crime. Okay so she's weird and fictional and has never met me but a guy can dream can't he I mean she's super hot. Don't look at me like that everyone of you has had a crush on a fictional character and not the actor or actress that plays them. Some of you have crushes on them right now. Anyway I'm gone peace & blessings **


End file.
